


стерильные чувства

by meow_fuck_meow



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_fuck_meow/pseuds/meow_fuck_meow
Summary: написано по ау пользовательницы твиттера фло ренс (https://twitter.com/penguinpsycho/status/1215029106624073728)соулмейт ау, где у твоего соулмейта на теле проступает каждый новый твой шрам. и твой соулмейт чувствует всю твою боль, как свою.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 7





	1. не ищи меня там, где стерильные чувства

Геральту больно постоянно. Он ведьмак, ему по профессии положено. Укусы, порезы, синяки. Он постоянно истекает кровью, и его соулмейту повезло, думает ведьмак. Повезло, что его нет.

А Лютик по ночам кусает костяшки, чтобы не кричать от боли, не будить постояльцев таверны, чтобы не вышвырнули отсюда. Всё его тело ломит, по щекам текут слёзы и пот. Где-то там его соулмейт умирает от укуса ядовитой твари. Когда боль утихает, Лютик боится, что это навсегда, что больше не появится на его теле новый страшный рубец, потому что он мёртв. Предназначенный ему человек, родной, но незнакомый. Когда боль возвращается, он с облегчением выдыхает. Живой. Выдыхает и снова кусает костяшки. Его жизнь пропитана болью, а тело покрыто шрамами. Чужими, но такими родными.

Где-то там Геральт думает, что сегодня он подрался славно, ушибленные кулаки снова ноют.

Лютик не хочет, чтобы ему вновь было больно. Руки барда дрожат, когда он думает о том, что же почти каждый день доставляет его соулмейту такую боль. Невыносимую, жгучую, почти смертельную. Лютик предельно аккуратен, а ему это отнюдь не свойственно. Что может быть безопаснее работы барда? Ни тебе порезов, ни неприятностей. Может быть, хоть это поможет ему справляться с болью?

Когда Лютика бьют на заднем дворе таверны за похабщину, за шашни с женой или дочерью, а может, ещё за что-нибудь, он извиняется. Закрывает голову руками и мысленно извиняется перед ним за новую порцию боли, которой в его жизни и так слишком много.

Геральт удивляется, когда это эта кикимора успела оставить ему столько болючих синяков.

Бард, которого Геральт встретил в одной из таверн, хоть и вовсю улыбается, выглядит несчастным. Улыбается он натянуто, будто с болью, и Геральт думает, что либо ему, либо его соулмейту не очень повезло. У кого-то из них нет инстинкта самосохранения, и Геральт ставит на самого барда.

Он приклеивается, как банный лист к мокрой коже, не отодрать, только ждать, пока сам отвалится. Когда Лютик, что за имечко, увязывается за ним на охоту, Геральт недовольно фыркает, вторя своей кобыле, а потом пожимает плечами. Ну и чёрт с ним, сдохнет, так сдохнет.

— Ты пахнешь смертью и предназначением, подвигами и разбитым сердцем!

— Это просто лук.

А Геральт даже не против, если Лютика случайно пришибут.

— Слушай, а возьми меня в зазывалы? Я всем расскажу о Геральте из Ривии, Мяснике из Блавикена! 

— Иди-ка сюда.

С каким же удовольствием Геральт бьёт этому ублюдку под дых. Правда, приятно было то недолгое мгновение, пока кулак летит в воздухе. Но когда рука соприкасется с чужой плотью, ведьмак едва сдерживается, чтобы не согнуться от боли, как это делает бард. Пока Лютик хватает ртом воздух и возмущённо смотрит в спину Геральта, тот уже отворачивается и идёт к Плотве, судорожно соображая. Нет, быть такого не может.

Геральт — ведьмак. У него нет эмоций и нет соулмейта. Только монстры, такие же, как он, сталь и шрамы.

Несколько минут долгожданной тишины и снова заговорил, как будто только что не получал удара крепким ведьмачьим кулаком. О чём он говорит, знают только боги. Геральт не успевает следить за его мыслью. Что бы ведьмак не думал по поводу болтливости, голос у барда был приятный, сладкий. Вслух он, конечно, этого никогда не скажет. Геральт вообще надеется больше никогда не встретиться с ним. Ведьмак вздыхает. Свист и вспышка лёгкой боли — Геральт даже не морщится. Краем глаза он выхватывает то, как бард вздрагивает и поднимает руку ко лбу, как раз туда, где у Геральта теперь кровоточит царапина.

— О, боги милостивые, Геральт, это наш чёрт, — тихо проговаривает бард, глядя в заросли кустов.

Пока Геральт думает, что делать с тварью, бард что-то говорит и, боги милостивые, пытается подойти к нему. Идиот. Сердце у ведьмака замирает. Что за нахер. А бард всё приближается к кусту и, что невероятно, болтает. Ещё один короткий свист, удар, и Лютик без сознания падает на землю, а Геральт хмурится из-за очередной вспышки боли во лбу.

Если Геральт когда-то о чём-то и мечтал, то в список его желаний точно не входил плен в компании барда, который наконец-то утратил говорливость. Конечно лишь потому, что ещё не пришёл в себя, но всё же он молчал. Мелодия для ушей.

— В этой главе мы должны сбежать, — нараспев протягивает очнувшийся бард, когда Геральт попытался освободить связанные руки. И лучше бы он и дальше не открывал рта.

— В этой главе нас прикончат!

— И кто же?

Геральт ответить не успевает. Сначала метнувшаяся молнией эльфийская бестия врезала Лютику, прокричав что-то на древнем наречии, потом, почти сразу, Геральту. Как же он мог заметить, что боль пришла раньше удара?

— Геральт, они забрали мою лютню!

— Заткнись, — бард замолкает раньше, чем ведьмак договаривает: резкая боль пронзает бедро, то самое, в которое эльфийка пнула Геральта.

Если честно, Геральт не собирался защищать Лютика. Сам доболтался, пусть теперь огребает, но что-то, например боль в груди, куда Лютик получил удар сапога, да, Геральт, заставило его вступиться. Он просто бард, не трогай. Просто бард, который не даёт ему покоя. Кровь медленно капает из разбитого носа, пока эльфийка кричит и периодически угощает тумаками, а Лютик за спиной вздрагивает и сжимается от каждого удара.

— Что это с вами двумя? — Эльфийка вдруг останавливается. – Я бью этого самодовольного белобрысого засранца, а сжимается от боли смазливый бард. 

— Мне не больно, я насилие не люблю, — ворчит Лютик. Врёт и не краснеет.

"Если бы не обратная психология Геральта", — думает Лютик, — "хрен бы он оттуда выбрался". Новая лютня, подаренная эльфами, звучит превосходно, звуки льются, как прохладный ручей, наполняя сознание словно кувшин. Лютик идёт по дороге и сочиняет новую балладу, воспевая подвиг отважного Белого Волка. Кажется, он его нашёл.


	2. не ищи меня там, где смеются

Лютик никогда не думал, что может скучать по кому-то так сильно. Они с Геральтом виделись ещё пару раз всего по несколько дней, но и этого барду хватало, чтобы удостовериться, что Геральт не собирается умирать. Хотя об этом он и так знал. Каждый вечер его тело ныло – от драки ли, от верховой езды, но бард был рад этой боли и ждал её. Она успокаивала его, потому что если что-то болит, то с его ведьмаком всё хорошо. По крайней мере, он жив. Лютик осторожно и с какой-то нежностью, может быть даже любовью водит пальцами по рубцам на своём плече, которые затянулись совсем недавно. Он готов терпеть боль сколько угодно, если она будет означать, что Геральт всё ещё в этом мире.

— Геральт, мой старый друг! – Сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, когда в таверне мелькает беловолосая голова. Голос у барда при виде ведьмака становится ещё нежнее.

— Здравствуй, Лютик, — ведьмак изображает на лице подобие мягкой улыбки, и бард лютню готов поставить, что она искренняя. Ну, может, лютню и не готов, но посыл понятен.

— Судьба вновь занесла нас в одну таверну, я думаю, это что-то значит.

— Например, то, что у нас закончились деньги.

— Я слышал, тут завелась страшная лесная тварь, — как бы между прочим тянет Лютик, - обещают за неё немало, а публика тут неблагодарная.

Конечно же Лютик поехал в этот городишко совсем не потому, что сюда может заглянуть его ведьмак. А может и поэтому. Ну только если совсем чуть-чуть. Не осуждайте Лютика, он прекрасно справляется с этим сам.

— Хм-м-м, — как обычно мычит Геральт и шумно выдыхает. Лютик по взгляду понимает, что сейчас Геральт допьёт эль, убьёт чудовище и снимет на заработанные деньги две комнаты – себе и барду.

А ещё Лютик знает, что он пойдёт с Геральтом на охоту. Кто же, кроме него, будет охранять и развлекать самого ведьмака?

Нечисть найти было легко, а вот с убийством дело обстоит хуже. Лютик чувствует не свою боль и, к своему ужасу, собственные раны на груди, из которых по капле сочится кровь. Намного медленнее, чем у Геральта, но всё же. Ведьмак двигается, словно в танце, меч сверкает молнией, блики от закатного солнца отражаются от его лезвия, тварь рычит и плюётся. 

Лютик знает, что Геральт победит, но глубоко в душе всё равно беспокоится. Впрочем, вскоре отрубленная голова покатилась в сторону Лютика, который морщит нос от противного запаха и, совсем чуть-чуть, боли.

— Живой? — поинтересовался Геральт, подбирая голову.

— Уже сочинил балладу. Послушаешь?

— Нет.

Лютик деланно дуется и берёт в руки лютню, чтобы всё равно спеть, но вдруг замечает взгляд Геральта, направленный на него. Первым делом хочется отшутиться, но, увидев кровавые пятна на собственной одежде, Лютик сжимает губы и мысленно награждает себя парой ругательств.

— Ты ранен? — Геральт продолжал сверлить его взглядом.

— Нет, просто кровь попала, —Лютик улыбается и ударяет по струнам лютни.

— Хм-м, — мычит Геральт, когда бард разворачивается и идёт к Плотве. Крупная ладонь ложится на грудь, как раз на ещё влажные пятна. Лютик охает от боли, а ведьмак понимает, что кое-кто нагло врёт.


	3. не ищи меня там, где мечты, где любовь и безумство

Свободная комната в таверне была всего одна, и та с узкой постелью. Геральт скрипит зубами, но барда в комнату пускает. Не оставлять же его на улице? В комнатке, небольшой, но уютной, была тёплая вода, и Геральт с облегчением вздыхает. Хочется умыться, избавиться от крови и грязи, а ещё кое-что проверить.

— Как же я устал, — стонет Лютик, — и как же от меня воняет.

— Таз там, вода в ведре, снимай рубашку.

Лютик замирает. Видимо, получилось слишком резко.

— Знаешь, а не так уж и сильно от меня воняет, — бард мнётся и опускает глаза. — Так, скорее, пахнет…

— Сними свою чёртову рубашку, Лютик.

— Я знаю, что я симпатичный, Геральт, да и мой голос всех очаровывает…

— Рубашка. 

Бард задерживает дыхание. Его взгляд продолжает изучать всё в небольшой комнатке, кроме стоящего напротив ведьмака. Последний терпеливо ждал. Наконец предметы для изучения закончились, и Лютик смотрит в жёлтые, слишком яркие глаза. А потом медленно, словно в трансе, начинает снимать рубашку. Когда Геральт видит его тело, в груди словно заканчивается воздух. Хочется кричать, выть, царапать. Под рубахой на руках, груди, спине — везде, россыпью звёзд сверкали укусы, светились рубцы, горели свежие царапины. Геральт знает, что если сейчас разденется, то увидит на своём теле такие же отметины. 

— Лютик, — бард, наверное, никогда не слышал, чтобы Геральт говорил так тихо и так обречённо. — Это я с тобой сделал.

— Нет, — Лютик качает головой и улыбается, - всего лишь Предназначение.

Кто из них первым шагнул навстречу, они так и не поняли, но Лютик, в утеху своему самолюбию, твёрдо считает, что он. Руки Геральта гладили плечи барда, легко проходили по каждому шраму, как совсем недавно пальцы Лютика. С такой же нежностью.

— Ты ненавидишь меня, — боль в голосе заставила съёжиться и порадоваться, что на Лютике не остаются его душевные раны, потому что сейчас, в это самое мгновение, на сердце Геральта зиял новый, самый глубокий порез.

— Нет, — выдыхает бард, и рана перестаёт кровоточить.

— Ты должен меня ненавидеть.

— Нет, — и рана начинает затягиваться.

— Тебе было больно.

— Не больше, чем тебе.

В комнате царит полумрак, но белая кожа ведьмака почти сверкает. На Лютике светились только бледные шрамы. И глаза. В них – обожание, доверие и ни грамма ненависти. А в глазах напротив непривычная мягкость, которую Лютик в них ещё никогда не видел.

— Я думал, — Геральт всё ещё почти шепчет, — что у меня нет соулмейта. Я никогда не чувствовал твоей боли.

— Может, путал её со своей?

— Почему ты не возненавидел меня?

— Так я знал, что ты жив. Для меня это было важно. И сейчас тоже важно. Геральт, чёрт тебя дери, я готов терпеть любую боль, если это поможет облегчить твою. И если не поможет, тоже готов. Я балладу напишу, чтобы все знали о моём отважном ведьмаке и его боли.

Геральт обнимает его. Мягко, осторожно, с удивительной для себя любовью, укрывает в объятиях, как будто обещая защитить от новой боли, но на самом деле они оба знали, что меньше её не станет. Потому что Геральт – ведьмак. Ему по профессии положено.


End file.
